


All the things I love about you

by amourfangirl1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluffy fic, lance is an adorable boy with a big heart, pidge is basically really self conscious, pining i guess, sad pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amourfangirl1/pseuds/amourfangirl1
Summary: Pidge looked up at him with innocent eyes. “Braid my hair?” she asked. Lance pretended to look annoyed, but it soon melted into a smile.“I can never say no to you Pidgeon.”_____________________________________Pidge isn't aware of how beautiful she is. Luckily Lance is there to point it out for her





	All the things I love about you

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this fluffy little one shot!!!!

A loud snore jolted Lance out of his slumber. The Cuban boy rubbed his eyes, confused by his surroundings. White walls, screen, couches… this wasn’t his room. It took him a couple of minutes for his sleep induced mind to recognise that in fact he had never made it to his room last night. 

Lance sat up, and ran one hand through his hair while stifling a yawn with the other as he tried to piece together what had happened. His head was pounding in the background, making it hard for him to concentrate. Not to mention that Hunk’s snoring wasn’t helping either.

_ Think, Lance, think. Why are you in the common room, dressed in a suit? _ Then it hit him.

_ The coalition party! With those weird reptile mermaid aliens, right, _ Lance thought to himself, standing up and stretching his legs. He vaguely remembered one of those alien girls handing him some exotic looking pink drink, and he stupidly downed it one shot before taking another one. That would explain the massive headache.

Lance glanced across the room to see Hunk, who like himself, was still in his paladin suit. Lance assumed that they both must have been slightly tipsy ( _ definitely not drunk _ , Lance convinced himself) and probably so exhausted from the night of partying they must have conked out as soon as they hit the common room. 

Picking up one of the blankets piled in the corner of the room, Lance draped it over his best friend, smiling, before walking out. Stopping by the kitchen on the way to his room for a midnight snack - well, it wasn’t midnight according to the clock on the wall, it was past 2 am; and yes, there were no mornings in space, but the Castle’s clock was programmed to the current time in Arus, and that was good enough for Lance. He opened the secret cabinet where Lance knew Hunk kept a secret stash of cookies (they weren’t exactly cookies, being blue and all, but close enough). Grabbing a handful, Lance dumped them on a plate and shuffled out of the kitchen and down the hallway to his room.

Lance presses his hand against the lock, waiting for it to register his handprint, then it slid open before him. For a moment he just stood there, his brain trying to process the sight in front of him

Pidge was sitting on his bed in a flowing green strapless dress, controller in hand, the light of the screen reflecting off her glasses. The dress flowed down past her ankles, the sheer sparkly fabric glittering in the dim light. Lance just stood there stupidly, staring at her. He rubbed his eyes.

“I gotta be dreaming still,” he murmured. Pidge looked up, with an expression on her face that could only be described as ‘caught red handed’. Then the look disappeared and was replaced with a smug grin. “Well, well, someone hasn’t gotten their beauty sleep tonight.”

Lance groaned. “I know, I look absolutely terrible.” He shuffled into the room, dragging his feet across the floor, and placed the cookies next to Pidge. Pidge made to get up, but Lance put a hand on her shoulder, forcing her back down. “Lemme just get changed and showered, and I’ll join you,” he said, his words slurred. Pidge gave him a confused look, but nodded. Lance went over to a chest of drawers, pulled out his clothes, and walked off into the adjoining bathroom. 

Closing the door behind him, Lance quickly stripped down and stepped into the shower, his toes flinching as they touched the chilled ceramic floor. The automatic sensors turned on, the water trickling down his back. The water then came pouring down, and Lance’s headache dulled to a soft throbbing in the back of his mind and he let out a sigh. He stood there for a while, just enjoying the relaxing sensation of the water running over his body, before reaching for the soap. 

 

***

 

After what felt like forever, Pidge heard the water shut off, and once several moments had passed, Lance walked out of the bathroom with wet hair and wearing nothing but his pants. Pidge couldn’t help but blush and had force her gaze away from his bare chest.  

Lance sat down next to her as he pulled his jumper over his head, and then placed a spare shirt and a pair of shorts in her lap. “Go and change. You must be uncomfortable in that dress,” he said softly. Pidge put down the controller and picked up the clothes. “I-I can go back to my room and get changed - it won’t take me long-”

Lance shushed her and placed a finger on her lips before pushing her in the direction of the bathroom. “Its freezing the corridor - I swear Coran keeps tampering with the thermostat even though we’ve told him not to like a thousand times. I don’t want you getting sick,” he said.

In a daze, Pidge walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her, confused. How the quiznak would she get sick from walking in the corridor? Honestly, that boy made no sense sometimes. 

She stared at her reflection in the mirror, then turned away frowning. She reached for her shirt  _ (Lance’s  _ shirt), then realized that she couldn’t unzip herself. Slowly opening the door again, she poked her head out to see Lance munching on a cookie. She coughed into her hand to get his attention. He turned around with his mouth full, and grinned goofily. “Wots ‘matta?” he said, his mouth still full of food.

“Could you… um, help me? I need someone to unzip me,” she said, trying to fight down the blush on her cheeks. Lance nodded, and walked over as she turned around. Pidge could feel his gaze boring into her, and she felt her cheeks began to heat up again. Once she felt the zip reach the bottom, and Pidge quickly grabbed the two sides of her dress, holding them together as so the dress wouldn’t fall off. She turned around and flashed Lance a small smile, praying that he wouldn’t see her blushing in the dark light of his room. “Thanks Lance.” 

Without even waiting for him to respond, she ran into the bathroom, trying not to slam the door in her rush. Letting the dress fall and pool at her ankles, she quickly pulled on Lance’s (hopefully) clean shorts, which were surprisingly not gigantic on her. She grabbed his shirt and shrugged it on, the hem falling halfway past her thighs. She then reached to tug her fancy hairstyle apart, only for the shirt to slip off her right shoulder due to its size. She self-consciously pulled it up, tucking the collar into her bra strap to keep it from falling, then did the same with the other. It might have looked weird, but it was better than practically drowning in his shirt.

She slid the door open again, and walked out into his room. Lance was sitting cross-legged on his bed, intensely smashing buttons on the controller. Pidge walked around to where he was and sat herself in front of him, blocking his view. The video game made a sad sound as Lance’s avatar died once again, Lance echoing the game. Pidge looked up at him with innocent eyes. “Braid my hair?” she asked. Lance pretended to look annoyed, but it soon melted into a smile. 

“I can never say no to you Pidgeon.”

 

***

 

“Aha! Take that you nasty demon!” Pidge yelled triumphantly, pumping a fist in the air. “Ow!”

Lance tugged her shoulder back down. “Stay still! You keep moving and I can’t braid your hair like that,” he chided. Pidge pouted, but attempted to stay still. A warm bubbling feeling pooled in his lower abdomen at the sight of her wearing his giant shirt which completely swamped her, but she looked so adorable it wasn’t even fair. Especially on his raging teenage hormones which were currently screaming at him.

Finishing the second braid, Lance quickly looped a hair tie around the end before flicking both of the small braids over her shoulder. “There, all done! You look amazing,” he said, sliding off the bed and taking a seat next to her on the floor.

Pidge didn’t respond, strangely quiet. 

“Pidge? You oka-” Lance asked, worried. But Pidge interrupted him.

“Do you think Allura is beautiful?”

Lance went quiet for a minute, taken aback by this out of the blue question. Coming from Pidge of all people. “W-Well… I guess so. But beauty isn’t just looking pretty - I-I mean there are a lot of other attractive things about a person.”

Pidge didn’t say anything in response, and Lance’s concern only grew. “Pidge?” he said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder to turn her towards him. His heart panged when he saw that tears were slowly trickling down her cheeks. “Hey, hey! What’s the matter? Pidge, please don’t cry. Tell me what’s going on,” Lance whispered, his eyes locked on hers.

“C-Could you,” Pidge whispered, “ever think that… you know, I could be as beautiful as her?”

Lance stood there in shock for a minute, confused by this statement. What was she talking about? To Lance, Pidge was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on.

“Like I know I’m smart, and I’ve got ‘the brains’ or whatever, but like sometimes, I wish I could be beautiful for once.” Pidge gave a watery laugh before Lance got the chance to say something against it. “Don’t worry, it was a stupid question anyways,” she said, giving another fake laugh before turning back to the game. She gasped softly as Lance suddenly grabbed her hands and turned her around so that they were face to face.

“You,” Lance whispered, “are the most beautiful girl in the world Pidge. And not just on the inside. You  _ are _ beautiful.” 

He reached out and tucked a stray curl behind her ear, before smiling goofily again. “There are tons of things that I love about you Pidge.” Lance wiggled his toes, and nudged them against hers. “I love your tiny and adorable toes,” he smiled, “and how you always have to go on your tiptoes to reach even the lowest shelves in the kitchen.” Pidge giggled, and slapped his arm playfully.

“Hey! It was a compliment!” Lance said, raising his hands up in surrender. He tapped his chin in thought, then grinned. “I love your laugh, especially-” he said, then suddenly reached over and began digging his fingers into her sides, making her erupt in peals of laughter. “- when I tickle you!” he finished, raising his voice on the last words before breaking into another smile. Pidge makes a noise between a shriek and a laugh while trying to push him away using her small arms, but isn’t very successful. It isn’t long before Pidge is trapped, her body pinned beneath his as one hand fights his right arm off while the other is at her side trying to clutch her stomach and her legs end up trapped by his knees as they bracket her hips. Lance’s heart feels as if it is running a marathon yet at the same time slowing to a stop as he watches her laugh, the sound more beautiful than a thousand alien symphonies. 

Pidge somehow manages to push him off her, and they land with their backs on the cushioned floor, nose to nose. Lance suddenly felt like the room had gone up another 100 degrees. Maybe Coran really did tamper with the thermostat. They were both breathing heavily, their laughter dying down. “Next time,” Pidge said, huffing, “warn me.”

“So there will be a next time?” Lance couldn’t stop himself from saying, earning himself a nudge in the side. “Okay! Okay! I’ll stop.”

They both sit like that, almost nose to nose and stare at each other in comfortable silence. Lance couldn’t help but blush, but mainly from embarrassment. “I’m sorry, you probably think I’m being stupid,” he said, and made to get up. But he felt a tug on his bicep, and saw Pidge grabbing his arm and pulling him back down. It was hard to tell in the dim light, but he could have sworn her cheeks were pink. “No, no. It’s not stupid. Keep going,” she whispered, glowing happily.

Lance smiled. “Wellllll,” he says, drawing out the word. “I love your freckled shoulders, and how they look like their own little star system with a thousand constellations drawn on them.”

“I love how small your hands are, and even though they are half the size of mine -” he said, placing his hand against hers, then entwining them, “they fit together like a puzzle.”

“I love your tiny little ears, like seashells kinda. They are so small and delicate and at times remind me of mushrooms-” Pidge began to laugh at this, one hand clutching her stomach. Lance felt a rush of happiness when he saw that her other hand was still in his. “Hey! Don’t laugh! Mushrooms are delicious.”

Pidge wiped the tears from her eyes. “I know, but it’s just that I’ve never heard that comparison before. It’s kinda cute.” She smiled shyly at him. “What else?”

“I also love your hair - when it’s all nice and curly, in adorable little braids, or even your crazy bedhead. I love it. I love how soft it is, and running my fingers through it,” he said, tucking the same stray curl behind her ear again.

“I love your cute little button nose, and how it wrinkles when you get annoyed or frustrated,” he said, mimicking the expression - making Pidge giggle. 

“I love the tiny little freckles on your cheeks and the bridge of your nose. You can barely even see them, but if I could I would count them for hours.”

“I love your eyes,” Lance said, reaching out to take her glasses off - which had miraculous managed to stay on despite the tickling match beforehand. “They shine like a billion sunsets, which you know, don’t happen every day,” he said, raising his eyebrows. 

Pidge laughed again. “True.”

“I love how when you’re excited they light up like a sky full of fireworks, so bright and beautiful. I love how they radiate warmth and kindness. You might look adorable in your glasses, but I miss seeing your eyes sometimes,” he said softly.

“And your lips…” Lance said, and trailed off - his gaze dropping to his lips, then back up to Pidge again. On instinct they both moved into closer so their noses brushed against each other.

“Lance, what are you doing,” Pidge breathed against his mouth, every word sending shivers down his spine.

“I-I don’t know. Just tell me… tell me when to stop.”

He moved in closer, his bottom lip just brushing against her own, and he saw Pidge’s eyelids flutter shut.

Then, fireworks exploded. It was everything Lance had imagined - the sweet taste of her lips on his, barely moving yet voicing all the words they didn’t say. His heart pounded against his chest as her hand moved to trace his jawline.

They pulled away, smiling. Pidge was blushing, and Lance knew that he must be too.

“Katie,” he whispered, his thumb brushing against her cheek. “To me, you are perfect in every way. You are beautiful, talented, smart, and kind in every way. I love every single thing about you - your strengths and your flaws. Everything.” He reached out and grabbed her hand and entwined it with his own again. “And I always wonder if someone as beautiful and intelligent as you, could ever fall for a guy like me.”

Pidge frowned, and pulled her hand away. “I-I’m sorry Lance, but I can’t. Someone already stole my heart a long time ago.”

Lance felt like his heart was about to shatter. “W-Who was it?” he managed to choke out.

Pidge closed her eyes. “It was a lanky adorkable boy from Cuba in a garrison cadet uniform, a fighter pilot. From the moment I met him he stole my heart, and I’ve been waiting years for him to finally give it back.”

The Cuban boy opposite her smiled. Lance leaned in once again. “So, did he?” he asked teasingly.

Pidge closed the gap between them, kissing him with enthusiasm, before pulling back again. “I think you already know the answer.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr: https://amourfangirl1.tumblr.com/
> 
> also if you could leave a comment it would be appreciated as feedback is food for a writers soul :)


End file.
